Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus was a large dinosaur predator that lived in South America during the Late Cretaceous Period. It is a relative of another theropod dinosaur from Madagascar called Majungasaurus (formerly Majungatholus). Characteristics of Carnotaurus include their very small hands as well as horns above their eyes, and a short snout. Females are usually smaller and have smaller horns. Males use their horns in fights with other males, as well as use their mating season camo, to impress females. When compared to their body size, the arms of the Carnotaurus were smaller even than those of the T. rex. One of the main prey for this dinosaur was Saltasaurus, a medium-sized sauropod with armor. It had the most smallest arms out of all dinosaurs, even smaller than T. rex‘s arms. More real-life information: Carnotaurus at Wikipedia. Trivia * It was not in the movie but it was in the book. Jurassic Park Franchise This animal was one of the predators of Michael Crichton's second novel. But it never appeared in any of the films. The creature was the main predator in Jurassic Park Adventures, it also appears in Jurasic Park computer games and toy lines. Jurassic Park III In early draft of the third movie, a Carnotaur was going to appear, but the dinosaur was replaced by the smaller Ceratosaurus in the final cut. The Lost World (novel) They have almost perfect chameleon-like camouflage (likely due to DNA tampering), able to replicate even patterns and shadows on their skin as shown in The Lost World novel. They are perfect ambush predators, but are too slow to actually give chase to prey that might become alerted to their presence. They are active mostly at night. Near the beginning of the second novel, a Carnotaurus kills Dr. Levine's guide, Diego, by ambushing him, and dragging him into some nearby ferns, where it promptly kills him. Later on, a pair of Carnotaurus come near an abandoned shed, where Levine, Arby, Kelly, Sarah Harding, and Ian Malcolm are all hiding. Then, they attack. However, they are subsequently scared away, with a pair of flashlights. After that encounter, the Carnotaurus do not appear again. File:Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus from Novel map File:Jurassic_park_carnotaurs_pen_2_by_onipunisher-d3l5hgb.jpg|Carnotaurus with chameleon-like camouflage. Picture made by OniPunisher. Shown with permission. File:Jurassic_park_carnotaurus_pen3_by_onipunisher-d3l9wvm.jpg|Carnotaurus behind a fence. Picture made by OniPunisher. Shown with permission. File:Jurassic_Park_Carnotaurus_by_hellraptor.jpg|Picture made by Hellraptor. Uploaded by author. Jurassic Park Adventures The Carnotaurus is the main predator in Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey. There is a group of four animals with a large leader with a red back, called 'Big Red'. Jurassic Park inspired games * The Carnotaurus appears in the arcade and console adaptations of The Lost World: Jurassic Park as a boss. In the arcade game it can camouflage - similar to their abilities in the novel. *In Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, it is possible to mod an Allosaurus into a Carnotaurus. *In the console game it appears in one Compy level as a boss that must be avoided. * Carnotaurus is also seen in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Toylines four Carnotaurus toys have been produced for the Jurassic Park toylines. An adult and hatchling were produced for Jurassic Park: Series 2, and an adult (of a completely different mould) was produced for The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Series 1. and a fourth has been made for the jp 2011 toyline but remains a prototype this carno has parts of the tlw carnotaurus and the jp s2 carnotaurus it features a biting action and dino damage but may be released in the future File:JP_Carnotaurus.jpg|Jurassic Park: Series 2 Carnotaurus File:Carnotaurus5.jpg File:CarnotaurusTLWtoyline.jpg|Carnotaurus from The Lost World series 1 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Links *myjurassicpark.com Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Theropods Category:1997 Category:1994 Category:2001 Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Abelisauroidea Category:Toy Line